Kyle and Cartman are at it again
by PureBloodVampirePrincessSerena
Summary: Ok if any of you love Cartman and hate Kyle don't read this. Has Yoai and sex. So please don't read if offends you. Rated M I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK!   Theres a new girl at school and Cartman like her, but shes everything he hates. M for lemons later chs
1. Chapter 1

**Ok if any of you love Cartman and hate Kyle don't read this. Has Yoai and sex. So please don't read if offends you. Rated M I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK! I only own Alex, Tina, Katrina, Quinn And Ginger Glowshkay. And remember ANYTHING can happen in South Park!**

** Kyle and Cartman Are at it Again**

** Junior Year **

4 teenage South Park boys walked in the overexcited classroom. The whole school was excited about the new student. She was a singer who'd had won _America's Got talent._ But that was over 3 years ago.

"I heard she can sound like anyone while singing." Said Kenny

"Yeah well I heard she like a major hottie!" Said Cartman

"Why is it that that is the only thing you care about fat ass? She supposed to be really smart and kind and funny." Said Kyle

"OI! Don't call me Fat, you stupid JEW!"

"You still didn't answer my question fatass."

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID JEW!"

"Would you two just stop! You do this every day and its getting old." Said Stan walking to his seat. Kyle, Kenny and Cartman headed to their seats

"Yeah" Kenny said sitting down.

"Alright class, take your seats." Said Mr. Garrison walking to into the classroom. Kenny took his seat which was surrounded by Babe, Butters, Tweek, Craig, Pip and Damien. Stan took his seat next to Wendy, and Kyle and Cartman went to opposite sides of the class room Kyle in the front, Cartman in the back. Both them had an empty desk next to them, the only empty desks in the class room.

"Ok children, As many of you know today we have a new student joining us today. I want you to welcome her, she's been through a lot and I want you be nice."

"What happened?" {Random student talking} the class broke out in conversation.

"I'm not allowed to tell but what can say is she just got out of the hospital."

Just then the new student entered the room. All the teenage boys mouths dropped, She was Beautiful! She had long wavy red hair that went to her waist. She had the bluest eyes any of them had ever seen. She had a small very curvy body with at least a D cup size breasts (only Kenny would give a damn). And she had on a pink dress. She also had her arm in a sling, band aid on her cheek and some gauze wrapped around the top of her head.

"Well dear why don't you introduce yourself to the class and tell something about yourself?" The girl nodded.

"Hi I'm Ginger Glowshkay and I just moved here from California." Her voice was as soft as velvet with the sweet taste of candy which made every student lean over their desk to hear her unique quiet voice.

"Ok Ginger why don't You take a seat?" She nodded and went to sit down to the nearest seat which was next to Kyle. Cartman wanted her to sit next to him! _Stupid Jew! Why him? _

"Hi I'm Kyle." Kyle held out his hand, she took it.

"Hi Kyle, I'm Ginger."

"Alright Children settle down." said Mr. Garrison for the class had been talking about Ginger. Ginger and Kyle both turned to face the front of the class room.

**After Class**

"Ginger?" asked Kyle

"What Kyle?"asked Ginger while trying to run a brush through her hair. It was hard with her arm in a sling.

"Would you like to sit with us at lunch? So you don't have to sit alone?"

"Sure Kyle thanks for asking I would love to. Hey you know this school pretty well right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well I need help finding my classes if its not to much trouble could you help me?" Before he could answer Wendy, Cartman, Stan and Kenny walked up.

"Hi Ginger I'm Cartman, this is Stan, Kenny, and the thing."

"Shut up Cartman! I'm Wendy."

"Ooh! Good another girl! Hey Wendy can you help me? I can't braid my hair with my arm in a sling. My hair keeps getting in my face, and it bugs me. "

"Sure!" Wendy took the brush and began braiding Ginger's hair. "Wow you have such pretty hair." and within seconds she was done. "All done!" the boys just stared at the girl mystified.

"Thanks!" Everyone got up and headed into the hall. "OH! I'm sorry I was rude! I didn't say hi back, well Hi! Oh and Kyle you never answered my question will you?"

"Sure. No Problem." said Kyle. Cartman didn't like the sound of what they were talking about so he quickly took action to try to make sure nothing was going on between them. In his mind she was already his property. And she will be his willingly.

"Hey Ginger can I walk you to class?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry Cartman! Kyle is already going to! I'm so sorry!" Kyle was astonished by how nice she was to him. _Maybe its because she doesn't know him._ Before he could say anything the bell rang.

"SHIT!" said Cartman, Stan and Wendy, and with that they rushed to class. While Kenny just stood there absored in his own thoughts.

"You're not going to get in trouble for being late are you Kyle?" asked Ginger forgetting about Kenny.

"No I'll just tell my teacher I was showing the new girl to class."

"Ok." And the two began walking down the long hallway.

**Lunch**

Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, and Stan sat down at their regular lunch table.

"So Kyle where's Ginger? I know you asked her to sit with us." Stan asked while Kenny made kissing noises. Kyle smacked Kenny lightly. Kenny slammed his head against the table making it look like Kyle hit him hard and his muffled voice flowed up to unwavering ears.

"Mfph thmp phuck was that for Kyle?" { he said what the fuck was that for Kyle}

"Stop it Kenny! I was just being nice! Oh and shes getting her lunch." Cartman was getting angrier and angrier as more was said.

She was his! In an attempt to show them that he said "Man! She is so hot! I think I'm going to ask her out."

"Cartman is that all you think about how hot she is? And You have no chance with her!" said Kyle

"Why the fuck not Jew?"

"Because your a fat, stupid, raciest ass whole!"

"Shut up you stupid Jew! Are all Jews this stupid? Yes I think they are! You stupid Jews are the reason there is war!" yelled Cartman

"Shut up Fatass!" yelled Kyle right back while Stan and Kenny rolled their eyes. _Here they go __again__._

CLANG! Everyone turned to see Ginger looking positively mortified, her lunch on the floor. Slowly her expression changed to anger. She stepped over her lunch and walked over to Cartman and with her good hand slapped him acrossed the face.

"Wh-what you'd do that for Ginger?" asked Cartman shocked. What did he do wrong?

"Yo-You ass!" yelled Ginger "How dare you!"

"What? What did I do!" Cartman was slowly turning from shocked to angry. How DARE SHE! He won't allow any woman of his hit him! The cafeteria was deadly quiet. Ginger pulled a necklace out of her dress and shoved it in Cartman's face.

Kyle saw the necklace and he was shocked. She couldn't be could she? "Is that...?"

Ginger interrupted him. "You see this Fatass?"

"Yeah its a stupid star with a cross in it!"

"Not just any star you dumbass if you actually paid attention to anything, you would know that its the Star of David, the symbol of the Hebrew people. And the cross shows that the Hebrew people know that they are a minority and we accept that." explained Kyle.

"Oooookay and? I need to know this why?" asked Cartman. Ginger slapped him again. "OI! Stop hitting me! Whats the fucking point?"

"The point is you should be nicer." said Kyle

"No," said Ginger who was shaking with anger "The point is he just insulted my people." She paused angry tears pouring down her face.

"You-your people?" Stan asked shocked

"Yes, I'm Jewish!" She yelled Everyone's mouths dropped.

"Really?" Kyle yelled.

**Well theres the first Chapter! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok if any of you love Cartman and hate Kyle don t read this. Has Yoai and sex. So please don t read if offends you. Rated M I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK! I only own Alex, Tina, Katrina, Quinn, Ginger Glowshkay and 2 more characters who are showing up in chapter 4. And remember ANYTHING can happen in South Park!

Chapter 2 You-you re Jewish? Cartman and Kyle asked at the same time. Ginger nodded angry tears pouring down her face. Then she picked her tray and put it in the trash and ran away.  
Ginger! Kyle yelled Come back! Yelled Cartman starting to get up.  
Cartman stop! You ve done enough, let Kyle go after her. Do you think that she wants to see you? said Kenny Fine what ever pour boy! Kyle got up and ran after Ginger.  
Ginger! Kyle? she asked stepping out of the bathroom.  
Are you ok? Yeah. Is he always like that? Yup. He s always ripping on me for being Jewish. You re Jewish too? she asked a smile slowly crossing her face. Kyle pulled out a necklace that matched Gingers.  
Yup. But don t take what Fat ass- I mean Cartman says personally he hates all Jewish people. Really? Is he nice to anyone? Nope not to my knowledge. Oh. She paused Hey Kyle whats your last name? Broflovski why? No way! Is your dad s name Gerald? And your mom s Shelia? Kyle looked shocked Yeah why? My dad was your dad s best friend in high school, same with my mom and yours! Wait your dad s name is Alex and your moms is Katrina? She nodded sadly.  
Awesome! Maybe we could get our parents back together for old times. My parents are always talking about how sad they are that they lost contact with their best friends. And something about them getting married and Alex s sister winning the lottery. Um we can t. Why not? Our parents would be so happy! Ginger just looked at him sadly and then said My Parents are dead.

Sorry for the short chapter. But that looked like a great place to stop. And please if you have nothing nice to say don't comment! I do accept criticism (the good kind that helps me get better and your nice about it) Really Go away: no shes not perfect Ginger has lots of problems including her parents being dead and a whole lot more! You need to be nice!  
And if you comment on chapter 1 or any other chapter I post after I post the next chapter, I will answer it on the next chapter 


End file.
